1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic limbs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptor which can be fitted onto a prosthesis for the lower leg, so that the prosthesis may be secured to an ankle joint or prosthetic foot through a mechanical connection.
2. General Background
In the area of prosthetic limbs, one of the requirements in meeting the durability and wearability of the prosthesis is to assure that the lower limb prosthesis which would normally extend from the knee to the ankle may be secured on its lower end to a prosthetic foot while the upper end is accommodating the stump of the wearer. In the present state of the art, there are two general types of prostheses that are utilized. The first would involve a laminated type of lower limb prosthesis, and the second type would be a drape molded plastic prosthesis. In both cases, the prosthesis would accommodate the stump of the wearer in an upper cup portion, and the lower end would have a fixation means for attaching to an ankle joint or prosthetic foot. In the current state at the art, this fixation between the lower limb prosthesis and, for example, the prosthetic foot, would either be through clamping or a chemical bonding technique of gluing. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an attachment other than clamping or chemical bonding, such as gluing, which would allow a wearer to secure the lower end of the prosthesis to the ankle or foot.